


Stages

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Two family friends bond over Poe Dameron being a human disaster. One of these family friends is Poe Dameron himself.





	

"And I trust that you have the required dancing skills? I'm sorry that we didn't have the necessary musical capacity to test them."

Poe Dameron stood on the stage, holding his cue card and trembling, but he managed to nod. "Yes, sir. Of course."

"Excellent, excellent."

The audition judge put his papers away and smiled.

"That was a good audition, kid. Obviously, I don't make the final decision, but just between you and me, I think you'll get a callback."

The duo laughed, but on the inside Poe was thinking about how that very same line was probably told to everyone. He was very smart about those kinds of things. Even if he wasn't smart about _other_ things.

He had lied to get the part. He actually had no dancing skill, or a lick of experience, whatsoever. And he would have two weeks - the time until the callbacks, where he would be tested on his dancing skill for sure - to learn.

There was only one way out here. Yes, he didn't know him very well. Yes, it would be absolutely humiliating. But if he didn't want to get laughed at and possibly reported for lying on his resume, it was his only option.

 

"You _what now?_ "

Finn Skywalker stood in the dance studio in all-black exercise clothes, a flower crown, and a textbook in his hands, single eyebrow arching up into the ceiling.

"I auditioned for a role that requires dance experience, and I don't have any."

"And you lied on your resume. Poe, I know we don't know each other well, but I feel like I'd be that person pulling you back by the collar of your shirt when you want to do something stupid."

Poe shrugged. "I think you're right, actually. I'm that kind of guy."

"You _dumbass._ "

"So can you help me or not? Because if not, it's okay. I can just look up a YouTube-"

" _NO!_ "

Finn dropped his textbook in shock, causing it to emit a loud _CLUNK!_ as it collided with the hard wooden floor. He seemingly paid no attention to it, instead continuing to stare at Poe's bewildered face.

" _Never_ get your dancing experience from YouTube. I'm going to help you _just_ so that doesn't happen. We start today, as soon as I finish my history homework and get you some good clothes. You can use mine. I think they'll fit."

 

Step touch. Rhythmical snapping. First, second, third position. These were just a few of the words that Poe heard during the two weeks of Finn's training as he refused to stop at just the required choreography ("What if they ask you for something else? Poe, you need to know as much as you can.")

"Yes, very good. Side step, click your heels together like I showed you, in time with the music. And then, fall into my arms."

Poe heard that a lot. It was a rather strange stage direction, but according to the choreography that he got from watching videos of the performances, it was the right one. This particular musical had very interesting choreography.

"Nice work," Finn said after a particularly long practice. "We both deserve a break. Want to drive down to Steak'n'Shake and stuff our faces with burgers and milkshakes?"

"Their milkshakes are _divine,_ " Poe said. "If I ever say no to that offer, kill me."

"Gotcha."

Finn drove, and Poe sat in the backseat; he was not surprised to see that the dancer's Spotify playlist mainly consisted of Broadway showtunes, and he was also not surprised by the fact that both of them unabashedly belted out the lyrics during the unfortunately short drive. As they sat at the diner's table face to face, Poe somehow found himself at a loss for a conversational topic.

"So...the gay theatre guy stereotype. What do you think about it?"

"I actually haven't met a single gay theatre guy," Finn said, sipping his milkshake and acting seemingly unsurprised by the randomness of the conversation. "Am I weird? Or is it just...not a thing?"

"Yeah, me neither. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one."

As soon as he said it, Poe dropped his burger and covered his mouth; he had accidentally come out to someone for the first time. But Finn smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder over the table.

"Dude, it's okay. I'm bi. I'm not gonna be homophobic or anything. And if it makes you feel better, I came out to my dad in about the same way."

"How'd you come out?" Poe asked, slowly recovering from the initial shock.

"We were watching a documentary on Freddie Mercury, and my dad said that he was his favorite bi guy. And I said, 'I thought I was your favorite bi guy.' My dad just said 'Okay,' went to the store, and bought a cookie cake that we ate together. He's gay, so he accepted me fairly easily. But I did try harder to watch my mouth around people after that."

Poe laughed. "Well, it's good that he accepted it. And that _you_ accepted _me_."

Finn smiled again and picked up his burger. "No problem, buddy. I'm proud of you for your first coming-out experience."

"Mm-hmm."

 

On the night before the callbacks, Poe was at Finn's house, a rare non-Broadway song playing in the background as they sat in their room and played cards. Suddenly, Finn hopped up.

"Hey, Poe. How's your waltzing?"

"Uuh...I never really thought about it. Why?"

"I want to teach you how to waltz. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

Finn dimmed the lights and searched through his Spotify app for the perfect song. And meanwhile, Poe looked at him in his casual shirt and his casual jeans, in that near-perfect darkness, and something flickered inside his heart, like the opening of a doorway to a secret garden that he had never known was there.

"Ah. Got it."

Poe didn't know the name of the song that was now playing. All he knew was that Finn, beautiful, sweet Finn, was taking him by the hand, one arm around his shoulder, and guiding him across the room, whispering advice as the duo moved.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. You're doing great, Poe."

Such a simple motion. Just the movement of feet and whispered advice. But love always found itself in simplicity, and perhaps that was why when the song ended, Poe couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Finn on the lips.

Finn responded instantly, arms wrapping back around his shoulder, eyes closing naturally as the two sank deeper and deeper into each other. This was what they lived for, this was what their entire relationship, from beginning to end, had been building up to, and neither of them cared about anything else but that one perfect moment.

When they finally broke free, they still had their arms around each other, and Finn placed his head on Poe's shoulder and whispered.

"I'm glad that you lied on your resume about dancing."

"So should I keep being a mess?" Poe answered, also in a whisper, so as not to break the stillness of the room's quiet.

"Obviously."


End file.
